


Will Of The Force

by suckedintothesupermassive



Category: Resistance Reborn, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), One Shot, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Resistance Reborn - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckedintothesupermassive/pseuds/suckedintothesupermassive
Summary: A little one shot inspired by my recent read of Resistance Reborn. This story builds on the scene between Finn & Rey sharing secrets, and Poe walking in on them feeling all left out and jealous. Takes place before TRoS. All aboard the pain train!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Will Of The Force

‘Oh Rey…’

Finn was not prepared for this. But he had promised Rey he would listen. She had yanked him into their sleeping quarters and paced around the tiny space while she made him swear to secrecy. Now she was sitting next to him on her bunk, head in her hands.

She peeked through her fingers, looking up at him, ‘It’s bad isn’t it?’ Through the slits, he could see the shine in her eyes.

‘Oh well, I wouldn’t say bad… it’s uh, interesting?’ Insane was the right word, but he didn’t want to cause her anymore distress.

‘It’s just… I don’t know. A feeling? An instinct even. The force brought us together, and now it can’t stand to have us apart.’

Rey sat up but didn’t meet Finn’s eyes, ‘I can feel him Finn. I can feel him trying to push in. I can feel his pain when I resist. But the worst thing is…’ Rey sucked in a breath, turning to him, ‘…I feel that pain too. It’s my pain. I want to let him in, I _have_ to. But I can’t, can I?’

A single tear tracked down Rey’s cheek, her eyes shimmering with more that threatened to spill over. Finn edged closer to her, engulfing her with his arms. Her body jerked, a lone sob escaping.

Finn pulled back, their heads still touching, ‘Peanut, I can’t tell you what you should do because only you know that,’ he said.

‘But the threat to the Resistance and-‘

‘Even if you do decide to let him in, you won’t betray us. You just won’t. You’re smart, you will figure it out. It sounds like he wouldn’t be all that interested anyway…’

‘But he’s the Supreme Leader,’ Rey’s eyes widened as a fresh wave of terror washed over her.

‘Yes, but you said it was pain you felt, didn’t you? Not anger or rage or frustration. Pain, like… heartbreak?’ Finn raised a brow.

Rey closed her eyes and sighed, ‘I just…’ she trailed off.

‘Do you care for him Rey? It’s okay you can tell me.’

Rey opened her eyes, ‘Yes.’

‘Sorry to interrupt,’ Poe stood at the door.

Rey ran the back of her hand over her eyes and shot up, ‘I should go.’

‘Rey…’ Finn reached out, but she was already passing by Poe.

‘Sorry, I can come back later if…’

‘No, it’s fine,’ Finn insisted, trying to neutralise his facial features.

‘Everything okay? Anything I should know?’ Poe asked.

‘Yeah, yeah everything’s fine. Rey will work it out.’ Finn stood, hoping that Poe hadn’t been standing there for too long.

\---

Rey hurried down the corridor of the Millennium Falcon, willing the lump in her throat to dissipate and the vice around her lungs to loosen. It was difficult to find an empty space, with the whole Resistance, decimated as they were, crammed onto one ship. But she was desperate to be alone.

Suddenly, she was flooded with the memory of him, telling her she wasn’t alone. Just as Rey thought she would be crushed under the weight of her emotions, she reached the door of the tiny, blissfully empty med bay. She entered, closing the door behind her and flung herself on the bed. She let out a sob from deep in her throat, burying her face in the itchy linen. Until she felt something cool and smooth brush against her cheek.

She raised her head slightly to look down at the bed. Since when did the Falcon med bay have black silk sheets…?

_Oh no._

She glanced up to see the expensive linen’s owner sprawled across his bed. In her state, she had accidentally let him in. Yet she didn’t feel guilt. Only relief.

He lay on his back, clad only in a pair of black sleep pants that slung low at the hips. Rey traced the ripples and divots of his abs, all the way up to his chest. His pale skin was marred by hundreds of scars, some white and barely there, but others angry and red. These looked new.

She followed the line of the one she had given him, up to his face where his eyes were closed. His arms were stretched out to either side, those too bearing fresh marks.

His bottom lip quivered, and he sucked in a breath. A tear escaped from beneath his lashes. He brought his hands up to cover to his face. Rey gasped at the movement.

He shot up into a seated position, bracing himself on his palms. His eyes widened when he saw her.

‘R-Rey?’

Rey sat up, ‘Ben.’

‘What are you doing h-here? I didn’t… I stopped trying to…’ Kylo stammered.

‘I was thinking about you,’ she said, casting her eyes down.

Kylo flushed, ‘You were?’

‘Yeah,’ she whispered.

He leaned forward, ‘I’m sorry I kept trying to push in, I just had to talk to you. I needed to… to see you.’

Heat scorched Rey’s cheeks, ‘I’m sorry. I needed time. But the pain, it-‘

‘It’s okay, you don’t have to say.’

They sat across from each other on Kylo’s bed in silence before Rey looked up, ‘What happened? Are you okay?’ She gestured to the fresh wounds on his chest and arms.

‘Oh yeah, just from the training droids. I needed to feel something other than… than-‘

‘You don’t have to say,’ Rey echoed, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

Kylo’s dark eyes bore into hers, ‘I wish you were here, I can’t do this alone.’

‘Ben, you know I couldn’t stay.’

‘Yeah I know…’ he worked his jaw, pursing his lips.

Rey slid her hand across the sheets towards him, ‘But I wish you were _here._ And you’re not alone.’

Kylo reached out, placing his hand on hers. A bolt of electricity shot up Rey’s spine at his touch, the force humming around them.

‘The Force won’t leave us alone will it?’ She said, giving him another small smile.

He returned the favour, lips quirking up, ‘No, probably not.’

The air shifted. The room started to blur around the edges, ‘Talk soon?’

Kylo’s eyes widened, the tension melting from his face, ‘Yeah, talk soon.’

Rey was cast back into the med bay. Her hand tingled. Finn had been right.

**Author's Note:**

> How good is emotional Reylo though? 
> 
> I may build upon this, stay tuned x


End file.
